$ 1.7 - \dfrac{8}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{8}{5} = -1.6$ Now we have: $ 1.7 - 1.6 = {?} $ $ 1.7 - 1.6 = 0.1 $